


Double Trouble

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom EL400, Dry Humping, EL400 has a big dick, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, GV200 has no genitals, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Safewords, Sibling Incest, Sub Elijah Kamski, Sub GV200, Sub Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, also featured are EL400 the android Elijah, and GV200 the android Gavin, eli and gav pretends their androids are their twins, pre/during AND post revolution but it's only mentioned briefly, slight Breeding Kink, they're just all brothers, until he gets a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: The thing was an exact copy of his brother, same height, same hair, same skin tone, same mannerisms. The only difference between Elijah and his android clone was of course the LED at its temple that cycled a steady blue as it watched their interaction.*In which Elijah creates android clones for both him and his brother, to take their places when the need arises, but they end up not being used for their intended purpose. Absolute filth ensues.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for GV200 to be a trans character, that's why nothing is tagged, if that bothers you in anyway, this isn't the fic for you. He uses male pronouns and is referred to as brother while feminine words are used to describe the downstairs equipment.
> 
> With that out of the way, I want to say that this had been in production for a looooooooonnnggg time, those last couple of porn scenes were tripping me up a lot, but I finally got them out of the way so I can present this to you all, I hope you like reading as much as I enjoyed writing! If I missed any tags, please let me know!

"Well?" Elijah prodded, watching Gavin with a wide grin on his face, "Fooled you, didn't it?"

"I- yeah..." Gavin was frozen in place, unable to take his eyes off of the android that looked identical to his older brother, "_What the fuck, Elijah_."

"Isn't it amazing? I've been trying to figure this out for _years_ and I've finally done it!" Elijah was practically bouncing as he excitedly explained. "The biggest problem was trying to give it my exact personality, that isn't something you can just program into an android, so I tried something different. I gave it an AI that would write the program itself by studying me and my actions, and it's been putting that AI to use for the past few months and it worked! It fooled you! You thought the android was really me!"

Gavin did, he really fucking did. The thing was an exact copy of his brother, same height, same hair, same skin tone, same mannerisms. The only difference between Elijah and his android clone was of course the LED at its temple that cycled a steady blue as it watched their interaction.

"Dude." He muttered, still in disbelief, "_Dude_. You could do so much with this, you could literally be in two places at once! Send this guy out to do all those dumb interviews while you stay at home and chill."

"That's exactly what I've been doing! The interview last week? That was with EL400, not me. It has a removable LED, so it can take my place whenever I need it to."

"_Dude_." Gavin repeated.

Despite his inital shock and confusion, Elijah's excitement was contagious. He couldn't help grabbing ahold of his brother's hands and bouncing around him in a circle, the same thing he'd do when they were kids and Elijah had a breakthrough.

Elijah let out a laugh at his childish re-enactment, but he stilled Gavin after only a few moments, "Sshh, stop, calm down, I have a surprise for you."

Gavin blinked, "What? No. No way."

"Mmhm."

"You didn't." Gavin shot his brother a look, "Elijah, don't you dare tell me you made a whole ass android just for me."

Elijah winked and let go of Gavin's hands to walk over to a table with a sheet over it. He removed it quickly, and Gavin might as well have been looking in a mirror with how exact the android's appearance was. It's stubble even felt the same.

"What do you think? I haven't activated it yet, I wanted you to do the honors. Looks pretty good doesn't it?"

"Thank you." Gavin laughed, "It's an exact copy! Though if you managed to get everything below the belt the same too, I'd be kinda worried."

Elijah lightly thumped his shoulder, "I left it smooth down there, but if you think your clone needs a dick I can take some measurements right now-"

"Dude, shut up!" Gavin grinned, thumping him back, "Let's start this bad boy up!"

"Please don't call it that, it's actual model name is GV200."

"It's mine now, I'll call it what I want." Gavin pressed two fingers against the GV200's LED until it lit up and the android's grey eyes flickered open.

It sat up and scanned it's surroundings, eyes coming to settle on the pair of brothers after briefly looking over the other android clone. "Hello Elijah, Gavin." It greeted, voice sounding nothing like Gavin's.

"It'll learn that, along with your personality, over time." Elijah explained when Gavin questioned it. "Just talk with it, interact, maybe see if you can sneak it into work some time. You won't notice results straight away of course, but soon it'll be unrecognizable from you."

"That's too fucking awesome." Gavin breathed, "Seriously man, thanks for this!"

"Anytime, little brother." Elijah smiled, patting Gavin's back. "Go home now, spend some quality time with your android and call me if you have any more questions."

***

It was odd, having his clone living in his apartment with him. Even freaked him out some times, when he awoke in the middle of the night and saw the thing standing motionless in the corner of his room.

It took some getting used to, but the longer GV200 stuck around, the more eager Gavin became to send him out into the world. 

After only a couple weeks, GV200 was answering Gavin's phone calls without anyone suspecting a thing. It wouldn't be long now before it could start covering Gavin's work shifts, leaving Gavin with a lot more free time to spend at home with his cats, or with Elijah.

His brother truly was the greatest genius of the twenty-first century.

***

"So I was thinking-"

"Oh God, are you okay?"

"Don't interrupt me, asshole! I was _thinking_ you should cover my shift today, I have had it up to _here_ with Anderson and if I see his ugly, piece-of-shit face again I'm going to punch it."

"Fuck no. If you don't want to deal with that bastard, then I don't either."

Gavin blinked dumbly at the android sitting across from him, "What? You can't say no, you're an android."

It tilted its head and blinked back, "You're right, I can't, but that is how you'd react to that statement, isn't it? Did I get it wrong?"

Gavin laughed in response, "Fuck no, that was amazing." He shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, then pointed his spoon at his clone, "Go get some clothes on and get out the door. And call me if it seems like someone is suspecting shit." He added almost as an after though, sipping his coffee.

"Whatever you say, princess." GV200 saluted to his human counterpart and left the room.

Gavin snorted and finished off his cereal, dumped the empty bowl in the sink and headed for the door. "Hey, I'm going to Elijah's! If I'm not back before you, head over there, and remind me to get you a key!"

"Whatever!" Was the muffled reply he got from the bedroom.

***

Months went by and Gavin used his clone to cover random shifts for him, whenever he just needed some extra sleep or just plain didn't feel like coming in that day. Despite being surrounded by detectives, no one could tell he and his clone apart, acting as if it was the same old asshole Reed they'd always known. 

Elijah used his clone a lot more often, for interviews and business meetings and almost every public appearance. Though mostly, he was there for Elijah to bounce ideas off of, Chloe was always a great help to his work, but she just couldn't beat having another Elijah around.

It was heaven for them both, really.

Up until their android twins started acting odd around each other, that is.

***

Gavin and Elijah's familial relationship wasn't known to the world, but still they felt it necessary that their clones knew how to interact with each other, if only for the brothers to have fun pranking each other.

It started with lingering touches. 

Gavin and Elijah had always been pretty physical, not afraid of contact the way most brothers seemed to be, but the way the androids portrayed it wasn't the same. They'd hug just a little longer, brush hands and share a small, secretive smile, hold hands if they stood or sat beside each other long enough.

The kisses came next.

Again, not unusual for the brothers, but it was rare, and never on the lips. It was just a comfort thing, if one of them was having a particularly shit day, the other would press a soft kiss to a cheek. It didn't mean anything other than 'You're my brother and I care about you, and I'm here for you if you need me'.

EL400 and GV200 didn't share kisses like that however. Not at all.

They'd kiss each other on the cheek as greeting, on the nose as a thank you, on the forehead just because they wanted to.

Gavin knew he had to put a stop to it when he left them alone for five minutes and came back to find GV200 in EL400's lap, _full on making out_. Tongue and everything.

He could feel his face heating up, and he told himself that it was only because of the anger he was feeling, not due to the embarrassment or the way blood also rushed South.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He choked out, rushing over to grab ahold of his android twin's hood to tug it away.

"What did it look like?" GV200 shot back, "Never seen a couple dudes kissing before?"

"You're not a couple of dudes!" Gavin squeaked, shaking his twin, "You're androids! And you're _brothers_!"

"Okay, there's a lot to unpack here." GV200 sighed, removing Gavin's hand from its clothes. "First of all, yes, we're androids, but being androids means we can't physically be brothers. We are based off of brothers, you, Gavin Reed, and Elijah Kamski, but we ourselves are not brothers. Are you following this, dumbass, or do I gotta run through that again?"

"Second of all." EL400 spoke up, getting between the human and his clone to stop the fight that was about to break out, "We have spent hours upon hours studying the interactions you have with Elijah, the way we interact with each other is based off of that. The things we do with each other are only a natural progression of the things you do with your brother."

"It's pathetic, honestly, watching you two dance around each other. Just bang already, Jesus Christ."

Gavin clenched his teeth so hard he thought he might break something, "I'm going to speak with Elijah, clearly your programming fucked up somewhere along the way if you think I want to fuck my brother." He stormed out of the room before either android had a chance to stop him.

***

Gavin did go to Elijah, and the older brother spent the entire night looking through EL400 and GV200's code to figure out what went wrong and there was... nothing. It all made sense to Elijah, there wasn't a single line out of place.

"Are you sure?" Gavin asked, when Elijah reported his findings in the morning.

"I'm sure, I even had Chloe look it over. There's nothing wrong Gavin, they really-... I could try to rewrite the code, but there's no telling what that would do to them. It could potentially change more then just the... feelings they seem to have for each other."

"So your androids can't tell the difference between brothers and boyfriends and we're supposed to just deal with that? Fuck's sake, I'm leaving it at home from now on, I don't want to walk in on them going further than just making out next time."

"Right..." Elijah mumbled, sounding distracted, "Call me back if you experience any more problems with GV200, this shouldn't effect its police work, but just in case..."

***

Gavin proceeded to leave the GV200 at home, preferring to go to work himself, using it as a distraction. He couldn't stop thinking about the way it acted with EL400, it wasn't normal, he just knew it.

It got worse as the weeks went by, GV200 acting out in its boredom, trying to start a fight with Gavin every chance it got. Almost _begging_ him to let it go to Elijah's to see the EL400.

_"We have spent hours upon hours studying the interactions you have with Elijah, the way we interact with each other is based off of that."_

EL400's words were always in the back of his mind, never letting him forget them, and it was really starting to get to him. Were he and Elijah really like that with each other? They'd always been so close, even closer after their parents died. He loved Elijah so much, but was it more than just brotherly love? 

Gavin thought about kissing Elijah when he was lying in bed one night, thought about putting his hands on his brother, running them over his body, removing his clothes. He expected to cringe in disgust, but he ended up smothering a gasp when his body reacted positively to the mental images.

"I can hear you touching yourself in there!" GV200 called from the living room, making Gavin jump so hard he fell off the bed. A laugh was heard next, and Gavin shouted back an insult.

***

"Let me see him!"

"How many times have I told you that you're not leaving this apartment again? You're a fucking android, you don't get bored, you don't have feelings! Stop arguing with me, for fuck's sake, and just switch off or some shit."

"How many times do _I_ have to tell _you_ that I'm just acting the way I was programmed to! This is exactly the kind of shit you'd do if someone wouldn't let you leave your apartment to see Elijah, you bastard!"

Gavin dug his fingernails into his palms so hard that he was sure they actually drew blood, despite how short they were. "Stop saying that! Your program is fucking wrong." He hissed, "Are you one of those fucking- what are they called? Fucking- _deviants_. Is that it? You deviated and fucked up your own code, so now you're trying to make out that that was how it was supposed to be all along? Implying that I'm horny for my older brother, when in reality you just have your own messed up thing going on with EL400."

GV200 shot Gavin a dark look, stepped closer to the human, "What if I was, huh? What if I was a fucking deviant? Would you have Elijah shut me down and dissect me to figure out what went wrong? Would you fucking _kill me_ for loving someone?" His lips curled back in a snarl, "And you're calling me the sick fuck."

All the fight seemed to rush out of Gavin, making him feel weak. He slumped against the wall he was slowly being backed into, "Christ, no- fuck, I wouldn't do that, I just- _tell me_ you're a deviant and that you're just feeling deviant emotions, _please_. I can't-... I can't deal with what the alternative is, not right now." Gavin could feel himself start shaking, his cheeks growing wet.

"If I did, I'd be lying." GV200 muttered softly, closing the gap between it and the human to crouch down in front of him. "If it helps, I know Elijah feels the same way." He reached out a hand, swiped away the tears, leaned forward until their lips connected.

Gavin forgot where he was for a moment, forgot who he was with. His hands moved to tangle in his clone's hair, pull it closer.

He shoved it away when he heard a groan, and couldn't tell which one of them it was coming from.

"What the fuck?!" He growled. "That doesn't help!"

GV200 smirked, darting forward to peck Gavin's lips again, ignoring what he'd said.

"Dude, fuck off!"

GV200 just hummed and they sat on the floor in silence for a beat until it spoke up again, "So can I see him?"

"Do whatever you fucking want, I don't care anymore."

***

Elijah studied the android sat in front of him, hooked up to his computer, "Deviancy?"

"Yes, I believe I- I might be becoming deviant." EL400 replied in a whisper.

"Can you explain to me why you think that?"

"I keep getting software instability error messages, I think it's- it may be feelings developing, real feelings, I don't fully understand."

"When do these errors occur?" Elijah questioned, facing away now, eyes on his computer screen as he typed away.

"When you tell me to do things, or mostly when I- when I think about GV, when I see him or touch him, I can't help it." EL400 furrowed its eyebrows as it spoke, "I think at first our relationship was just a product of the code we'd written when studying you and your brother, but now I'm not so sure. GV experiences these things too, but he's- I think he's confused and- scared, of what might happen if he let anyone know. You know what they're doing to deviant androids now."

"Something I don't have much say in unfortunately," Elijah sighed as he clicked through the files on his screen, checking out everything that EL400 had highlighted for him, "It's truly fascinating, the idea of deviancy. Thank you for speaking with me about this, I'll see if there's anything more I can do. I hate the thought of my creations being destroyed so carelessly." Elijah trailed off and hesitated before he continued, "And don't tell Gavin I- don't tell him what I told you."

EL400 nodded, "Of course, Elijah, though I can't promise GV hasn't said anything."

***

Gavin spent the entire car ride to his brother's home lecturing the GV200 on what not to do when they get there.

"Repeat that back to me. Go."

An irritated sigh from the GV200, "No kissing, or touching, or interfacing, or any of that 'gross, weird shit' while we're in your line of sight. No implying that you love your brother and want to bone him, even though you really fucking do- no! I will not shut up! No talking to Elijah about the deviant thing. No asking Elijah to give me a dick. Is that all of it? Am I missing anything, oh great controlling master?" He finished sarcastically.

Gavin tried not to let his own annoyance show, "Yeah, that's everything, stop fucking complaining, it's only until I get a chance to speak to Eli."

They arrived at Elijah's villa not long after. GV200 was the first out of the car, and the first to reach the front door. He was already knocking when Gavin reached him, out of breath after the short run.

The door was opened by Chloe, and GV200 was shoving his way inside before she could even greet them.

"Where's EL?" He asked, looking about the room.

"Hello to you too." She smiled, not at all offended by the android's rudeness, "EL and Elijah are both in the lab."

"Cool, thanks." GV200 hurried away, not even giving Gavin a chance to register him moving.

The human let out a sigh and hurried to catch up, giving Chloe a strained smile as he passed. He never realized how difficult dealing with himself was, and he almost felt sorry for his coworkers in that moment.

He caught up with his android twin just as GV200 reached the lab. He flung the door open and was greeted with the sight of Elijah elbow deep in EL400's guts as they discussed something quietly. They fell silent at the sound of the door flying open and looked over in its direction.

"Oh, hello." Elijah greeted, removing his hand from EL400's torso cavity, "I wasn't expecting you. EL400 and I were just trying to figure out if there was a way for him and GV200 to ingest more substantial amounts of food and drinks, in order to make you both more human like. I think there's space for a larger stomach, but it'll take some work." He removed the rubber gloves he was wearing and began cleaning up the thirium stains.

Ignoring the explanation and the sight of EL400, Gavin moved deeper into the room.

"Why are you here, GV?" EL400 asked, frowning in confusion as he closed up his torso, allowing his artificial skin to flow back over white plastic. "I thought Gavin wouldn't let you."

"Well, I made him change his damn mind." GV200 growled, bouncing over to the android sat on the table. He entwined their fingers together and their skin flowed back to interface, "Missed you." He mumbled, capturing EL400's lips.

"Missed you too." EL400 mumbled back when GV200 pulled away. He shifted his position slightly, so GV200 was stood between his legs.

"While we're here and you have all of your equipment out, can I get a dick?"

"What the fuck did I literally just say?!" Gavin choked, but GV200 ignored him.

"I can get off just fine without one." GV200 continued with a sly grin, ignoring Gavin's outburst, "But I'd like the ability to make a mess."

"_GV200_." Gavin snapped like a reprimanding father. 

"_What_?"

Gavin was really beginning to hate this android, maybe having a clone wasn't such a good idea after all. "Eli, we gotta talk."

Elijah nodded, face looking purple as the blue glow of computer screens mixed with his red blush. "In my office, GV200 and EL400 can stay here."

***

They made their way to Elijah's office in silence. Elijah locked the door when they got inside and they both took a seat, remaining in awkward silence until Elijah finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Is this about how the androids have been acting...?"

Gavin nodded stiffly, "Yeah, I- so they said they were just acting out what they'd learned by watching us? I think-" He swallowed, "I think they might be right, I don't think they made a mistake when coding themselves."

Elijah took a deep breath, "So you..."

"Yeah..." 

"Right." Elijah nodded, "Right."

The awkward silence came back and lingered for almost a full minute until Gavin broke it with a curse, "Fuck it." He reached forward, grabbed onto Elijah's shirt and dragged him closer, pressed his lips harshly against his brother's.

The kiss was messy, neither wanting to break apart as they tried to get themselves into a more comfortable position. Elijah ended up seated in Gavin's lap, hands fisted in Gavin's hair, Gavin's own hands firmly gripping Elijah's hips, not an inch of space between their stomachs.

They panted and groaned into each other's mouths, hips grinding, hands searching. They couldn't be bothered with removing clothes, couldn't be bothered to make enough space between them to get hands underneath.

No, they just rocked their hips together, trying to keep up the friction. Gavin's hands reached down to Elijah's ass, using his strength to help guide his brother's movements.

"Fuck, Gav." Elijah hissed at a particularly hard thrust.

"Wanted to do this for so long, and I didn't even know it." Gavin panted back, his hips bucking up to meet Elijah's.

It wasn't ideal, but it still felt damn good and Elijah knew he was getting close. "Brother..." He gasped.

Gavin jerked his hips up suddenly and bit down on Elijah's lip to stifle his noises. When his orgasm was over, he started to kiss along Elijah's neck, wriggled a hand between them to cup Elijah's crotch. "So fucking hot, Eli, made me cum so hard. You gonna cum for me, huh? Gonna cum for your little brother?"

Elijah nodded frantically as he humped his brother's hand, it didn't take long to finish him off.

They held onto each other as they struggled to catch their breath, narrowly missed headbutting each other when a loud knocking on the door startled them both.

"You two done fucking in there? If not can we join in? Always wanted a gangbang." GV200 called out, his voice muffled.

"Fuck off, prick!" Gavin called back. 

Elijah stood up from his lap and helped him to stand, and together they went over to the door. 

"I take it you two... talked about things." EL400 stated, looking over their dishevelled appearances.

Elijah confirmed, "Yes, Gavin and I talked about things."

"EL and I are fully deviant now, Chloe too, though she's been that way for much longer." GV200 said quietly, almost hesitantly.

"You can stay here if you'd like GV200, I'll protect you." Elijah reassured softly. 

"You two can- um- be together too." Gavin muttered, barely above a whisper, "Sorry for being a bitch about it, or whatever. Can we go shower now?"

The androids both nodded and EL400 reached for GV200's hand to hold it tightly.

***

The following few weeks were tough, with the android revolution starting. Elijah was busy trying to calm the public, while also advocating for androids, and Gavin was busy with so many new cases popping up. They talked whenever they could, but it was difficult trying to navigate their new relationship when they barely had time to breathe.

It was difficult for the android's in Elijah's home too, the stress and fear of not knowing what could happen to them leading to many fights. Chloe left to figure out what she wanted to do, but promised to remain in contact with them.

The actual revolution only lasted a week, but the fallout was messy and demanded everyone's attention. It took three months for things to calm down enough, so that the four of them could get together and talk about their future.

***

"How are they?" Gavin asked, letting all of his weight drop onto the couch. He finally had a week off work, and that meant spending an entire week at his brother's. He couldn't wait to see him, the things they could do-

"They're doing great. No official name's yet, I think they like their shortened model names enough." Elijah answered, voice still sounding tinny through the phone, despite the technological advancements in 2039. "They wanted to talk to us about something, I'm not sure what entirely, but I believe it pertains to us."

Gavin sat up at that, "They wanted to talk to us about... us?"

"Mmhm," Elijah hummed, "I'm confused too, but I'm sure they'll explain. You're still coming tomorrow?"

"I'd drive over there right now if I wasn't so tired." Gavin smiled, "Goodnight Elijah, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, love."

***

Gavin drove as quick as he could get away with, which was pretty fast when he actually entered Elijah's property and only had to worry about his brother's security cameras spotting him. He pulled the man into a desperate kiss when they finally saw each other again, it was pure heaven after the long months of nothing.

Elijah laughed as he pulled his brother inside, "Unpack first, then you can attempt to seduce me."

"It won't be an attempt." Gavin winked as he hurried off. He didn't unpack so much as dump his suitcase on the floor of Elijah's room, before rushing back out.

He bumped into EL and GV along the way, both of the androids had serious expressions on their faces as they tightly held hands, white plastic exposed.

"Has Elijah told you that we need to talk?" EL asked.

"I- yeah, but can it, uh- can it wait?" Gavin squinted at the two, he had a bad feeling about this. "I kind of need to talk to Elijah too, privately."

"We'd really prefer a chance for all of us to talk before then." EL insisted. "Elijah's already waiting in his office for us."

Gavin sighed, "All right then."

***

Elijah was waiting in his office just like EL had said, he'd even brought in a couple of extra chairs and arranged them in a circle in the centre of the room. 

"What the fuck is this, group therapy?" Gavin asked as he took a seat, "An intervention?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what this is." GV snarked, taking a seat beside Gavin.

"All right, smart ass, care to explain EL? Elijah?" Gavin's eyes shifted around the room, finally settled on the android, "You're actually starting to freak me out a little bit, what the fuck is happening?"

GV fidgeted in his seat, not looking at anyone else in the room. 

Gavin almost wished the androids had kept their LEDs so he at least had an idea of what they were thinking and feeling.

EL placed a comforting hand on his partner's knee, "I suppose I'll just say it, without beating around the bush. We'd like to bring you two into our relationship."

The brothers remained silent, not sure if they'd heard correctly.

"What?" Gavin eventually asked dumbly.

"We'd like to bring you both into our relationship." EL repeated, "We've discussed this quite in depth, GV found himself feeling a certain way for Gavin and over these last few months for Elijah too. And I would certainly be lying if I said I also didn't wonder about the possibilities of being with you both." 

EL spoke so confidently, sounding so like Elijah even though he'd come quite far in developing his own personality since the revolution.

GV remained silent, letting his partner do the talking as thirium tinted his face blue.

"I would be interested in pursuing that." Elijah said so quietly Gavin almost didn't catch it.

Gavin's jaw dropped, he wanted to protest, but then images flooded his mind of Elijah with the androids. Seeing him with GV was just like imagining himself with Elijah, but seeing Elijah with EL...

"Fuck it." He decided, surging up from his seat. 

He sat himself in GV's lap and pulled his android twin into a rough kiss. It was wet and messy, but neither of them cared, too desperate. The android clutched him tightly, pulled him closer until Gavin's cock was rubbing against his stomach.

Gavin groaned, pulled away, "Do you have a dick?"

"No, never had time."

"Fuck, okay." Gavin breathed, then got an idea, "Switch."

He stood up, dragged GV with him, then swapped places with him, so he was on the chair, with the android on his lap.

"How does that feel?" He asked.

GV circled his hips, pressed down against Gavin's crotch and gasped, "Much better."

They looked over to EL and Elijah to find the human redfaced as he grasped the android's wrist in a tight grip, EL's hand disappearing underneath the material of his pants.

"How unusual..." EL started, "...that mother had two sets of twins..."

Elijah gasped, bucked his hips up into EL's hand. 

Gavin couldn't stop his reaction to those words either, his grip tightening on GV's, forcing the android to stay pressed against him.

"Fuck, I want to see you two together." GV moaned, trying to get friction where he needed it, "Gavin and Eli, _please_."

"_Bedroom_." Elijah hissed, not waiting for the others to follow him as he rushed out of the room.

***

Gavin was pushed down onto the bed as soon as they entered the room. He ended up on his back, Elijah settled over his crotch, desperately grinding against him as he pulled him into a messy kiss.

"Fuck, Gav." He growled, "Fuck. Need you naked _right now_."

"Yeah, all right. Okay." Gavin rambled, struggling out of his shirt with the aid of his brother.

The bed dipped near them as EL and GV joined in, letting out distracting little gasps as they kissed and fondled.

But Elijah was just a little more distracting, feeling so hot against Gavin, even through layers of clothes. His mouth wet against Gavin's neck, hands rough against his stomach.

It took them a frustratingly long amount of time to get naked, not wanting to stop touching the other long enough to deal with the constricting fabric. Eventually they'd managed it and Elijah had coated his fingers in lube, ready to prepare Gavin, but a hand on his wrist had stopped him.

"Get yourself ready for me." EL ordered firmly and Elijah couldn't help but to obey, laying back onto the bed and slipping two fingers into himself straight away. "Slowly, don't hurt yourself." 

The android fell into a dominant roll so easily, it was hard to ignore him.

"I'm fine." Elijah reassured the android, his free hand gripping the sheets as he gasped and rolled his hips back against his fingers. 

Gavin had his cock in his hand, not stroking it, just squeezing it, trying to keep his orgasm at bay, "Fuck, Eli, you really want his cock, don't you? Your twin's cock, _our big brother_."

"God, shut up! I'm gonna- gonna cum too soon if you keep that up-"

"Then you better hurry up and finish preparing yourself, don't you think?" EL interrupted, hands gently stroking along his lookalike's thighs.

Elijah let out a _whine_, "T-take off your damn clothes too! Need to see it all."

"I don't think I will, not yet." EL hummed, then turned to GV, "But you can. Go ahead. Show our brothers the beautiful body you were given."

GV and Gavin both blushed at that, but one was a dusky red and the other was an electric blue. 

"Yeah." Gavin agreed, "Show us your beautiful body, GV."

"You have a quite a mouth on you, Gavin." EL said and the tone he used made Gavin freeze, "And I'm sure you'll make such wonderful noises, so don't make me gag you. Hands off too, or I'll tie them behind your back."

Gavin's eyes widened, his breath hitching just ever so slightly, "But-"

"No buts, do as you're told." EL growled, and then he mumbled under his breath, but still loud enough that it was obvious they were meant to hear, "Why do I have such troublesome brothers?"

"I'm good!" Elijah insisted at that, "Look, I almost have f-four fingers inside."

"That you do." EL purred, "What a good boy you are."

"A-and I'm naked! Just like you said!" GV said, throwing off the last of clothes and proudly showing off the body that was almost identical to Gavin's, save for the smooth, hairless crotch plate.

"Ah, look at you." The android reached out for the other, pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips, then turned his attention to Elijah, gently pulled his fingers out of his hole, "Both of you are so good for me, it seems Gavin is the only one misbehaving in our family."

Gavin sat up, brows furrowed in annoyance, "Hey, that's not fair! You haven't even given me a chance-" He shut up at the look EL shot him.

"Do you want to be good for me, Gavin?"

"Yes! Just give me-"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes..." Gavin trailed off, not sure what EL was asking of him, "Yes... sir?" 

He preened at the grin that earned him.

"There we go, you're pleasing me already." EL smiled, "Do you want to know what else you can do?" 

Gavin nodded profusely and EL crawled forward, leaned over the man to whisper in his ear. 

"Sit back and let GV ride you while I fuck our dear Elijah here. No touching. No talking."

"No, I can't-"

"Starting from now, not a word from you."

Wanting to please the android, Gavin obediently closed his mouth and raised his hands above his head. Watched as GV crawled over him to settle over his hips, and it was a weird feeling, seeing his own face staring down at him, but it wasn't a big enough distraction from something _wet_ touching his cock.

EL and Elijah were both watching them with blue eyes, the human flushed and panting while the android just looked mildly interested.

Confused, Gavin wanted to ask what the Hell was going on, but he wasn't sure he wanted whatever punishment he'd get from breaking EL's rules, so he just gave the androids what he hoped was a questioning look.

"Elijah might have skipped over a penis for the GV200 model, but he had no problem giving him an anus with the same lubrication features as a sex model." EL explained with amusement evident in his tone. "Go ahead and show him, GV, and while we're on the topic, maybe Elijah wants to go over what features he gave to me?"

Elijah shook his head, "Just _fuck me_ already, let him see for himself-"

"If you _insist_." EL purred, he unzipped his pants, pulled himself out and Gavin's jaw almost dropped. Elijah was just above average in dicksize, but EL was _huge_, the man certainly given himself an upgrade when he'd created his android twin.

No doubt Gavin would be teasing his brother about that later.

EL had a smug grin on his face as he lined himself up, but it quickly turned into something more serious, "Before we really begin, let's set a safeword, not just for use in the bedroom, but anywhere, at any time. I don't want this arrangement hurting any of us." The three of them nodded and EL continued, "If at any point you need to stop, just say _CyberLife meeting_, we can also use the stoplight system. If you're unable to talk at any point, clap your hands three times." He looked towards Gavin then, "You may speak only if you need to safeword."

Gavin nodded to show he understood and EL grinned.

"Good." 

EL fully sheathed himself in Elijah in one swift motion, causing the man to cry out and grab onto him, fingernails scratching harmlessly at sturdy shoulders. 

At the same time, GV sank down on Gavin's cock, engulfing him in scorching wet heat.

Gavin wanted to reach out so desperately, touch something, _someone_, but he couldn't.

GV had reached over him and took his wrists in an iron grip, not giving him a single inch of slack as he rode him relentlessly.

Elijah was receiving the same treatment from EL, hands on his hips holding hard enough to bruise, mouth at his neck leaving similar bruises.

The androids didn't want to give their human brothers a second to breathe, to compose themselves, just took what they wanted from them without mercy. 

"Look at them, Elijah, look at our younger brothers. You see how Gavin is so desperate to touch? How GV's hole is so hungry for his cock?" EL was whispering loud enough for them all to hear.

Holding back the embarrassing noises he wanted to make was difficult, Gavin biting at his lip and clenching his fists, trying not to let a single sound slip, whereas the android in his lap had no such problem. But Gavin kept his eyes open as best as he could, wanted to watch GV, see the android bounce on his lap, so fascinated by that smooth crotch plate. He wanted to run his fingers over it, his _tongue_.

The whimper escaped him without permission and EL laughed, but it wasn't a cruel thing.

"Oh, Gavin, baby, you're so frustrated aren't you? You can fuck him too, you know? Move your hips, thrust up, just like that, sweetheart, there you go."

He couldn't stop the sounds after that, helplessly sobbing and crying out as he and GV moved against each other. Gavin wasn't going to last much longer, he could tell, and so could EL.

"You gonna fill him up? Fuck your cum deep into that greedy little hole? You gotta give it to him, Gav, he's so hungry for it, see just how desperate for it he is?"

Gavin was nodding along to everything EL was saying, hardly even listening to the words until-

"You gonna breed your twin brother?"

That's what finished Gavin off, and Elijah too, the humans cumming just about simaltaneously, Gavin filling up the GV and Elijah coating his chest and stomach. They weren't left to deal with the afterglow though, EL not letting up his harsh pace and GV refusing to unseat himself from Gavin's lap.

"Stop!" Elijah gasped, "Please, I can't-!"

"Hush, just a little longer, you can do it." EL soothed as he reached out a hand for his android partner, artificial skin peeled back to reveal the plastic underneath.

GV took it without hesitation and they were cumming not long after, GV shivering as a static cry escaped him, one hand rubbing at his crotch plate.

"Do you want to know what other feature Elijah gifted me, Gavin?"

Gavin nodded.

"You can speak now, if you'd like."

"Yes, sir."

"The feature he gifted me-" EL started, slowly drawing back and sliding out of Elijah's abused hole, "-is that I can cum _a lot_ more than the average human male." He took a hold of the man's thighs, kept them spread wide so Gavin could see exactly what he meant when he scrambled up to take a peak.

Thick white fluid was steadily leaking from Elijah's abused hole, and it just kept _going_, Elijah still able to push more out after a full minute. 

"Jesus fuck, Eli, you're just the biggest slut, aren't you? Really wanted to get bred by your android twin." Gavin breathed, unable to resist reaching out, putting his own fingers in that mess and licking them clean.

"That's enough for now." EL said softly, "Both of you need to rest, we can test all of our limits at a later date."

***

At a later date, Gavin found the perfect opportunity to tease his brother about what he'd done with his clone.

"You really had to give him a monster cock, huh? Did you think that EL would be getting himself laid and you had to be sure that everyone knew Elijah Kamski had a big dick?"

"Gavin-"

"No, I'm not done, the cum thing? Really?"

Elijah shrugged, rolled his hips against the bed, "If you keep this up, you're gonna have to deal with the consequences."

"I'm not opposed." Gavin grinned, leaning back against the bed and kissing his brother's shoulder.

"What about me then?" GV piped up, "Couldn't have given me a big dick to make Gavin look good?"

"When the only person you planned on fucking at the start was EL?" Gavin asked, looking at the android laying back against Elijah's legs, using his ass as a pillow. 

The android had changed up his appearance slightly, to differentiate himself from Gavin more, getting rid of the scar on his nose and leaving his hair unstyled. He made it look damn good.

GV copied Elijah's shrug, "A pussy then? Wouldn't be much different from what I've got now."

Gavin's mouth went dry at the thought, and he swallowed, cleared his throat, choked out a, "Dude, you can't just say things like that!"

"Why?" GV asked, giving Gavin a puzzled look.

Gavin just glared at him and GV squinted, then he sat up, placed his hands on Elijah's ass, "Hey, can I get a pussy tomorrow instead of a dick?"

Elijah let out a breath, a small noise, then mumbled something into his crossed arms.

"I didn't catch that."

"I said I'm not doing anything right now."

***

The three of them made their way down to Elijah's lab, Gavin there because he was interested in the process, but as soon as GV had stripped and opened up his chassis, spilling blue blood, he'd turned to his phone and mumbled something about moral support. Headphones had quickly been put on, blocking out the squelching and the static noises.

He glanced up occasionally to see how far along in the process they were, froze when an hour later he looked up to see Elijah with his head on GV's shoulder, arm moving in a way that revealed exactly what he was doing.

Elijah grinned at him, stuck his tongue out and Gavin all but threw his headphones off and his phone down.

"What took so long? I thought it'd just be a simple switch."

"More than that, brother." Elijah said, "I didn't build GV200 with the intention of giving him these specific parts, so there was a lot of rewiring involved."

"Eli..." GV whined, one hand tugging at the man's hair and the other gripping his forearm hard enough to bruise.

Gavin watched them for a few seconds, brain stuttering to a halt. Eventually he managed to squeak out, "So you testing it out now or something?"

"Mmhm, gotta make sure it works how it's supposed to." Elijah hummed, moving out of the way so Gavin could see what he was doing. He was using three fingers already, but then Gavin had no idea how long they'd been at it before he looked up, and androids never needed much preparation anyway. "How's that feel, GV?"

"Good." The android gasped, "Fucking better than when nothing was there, that's for sure. Shit, I can't wait to make a mess."

"Already are." Gavin breathed, "You're so fucking wet, Eli's hand is drowning in it. Wanna _taste_." He dropped to the floor, ignoring the android's protests and the pain in his knees, and dived forward, tongue licking up the juices that were spilling out of GV.

"Gavin! Fuck-" GV was cut off by a loud moan escaping him. The hand on Elijah's wrist moved to Gavin's hair, "You're f-fucking _killing_ me."

Elijah hummed, pulled his fingers free and let Gavin lick them clean, watching with a fake disinterested expression, "Any errors yet?"

"N-no. Just one for overheating, but I don't think that's f-faulty wir- Ah!" 

With Elijah out of the way, Gavin had full access to GV's brand new soft, _blue_ pussy, and he took full advantage of the opportunity. Tongue licking over wet folds, lips wrapping around a pretty, little clit. "Best idea you've ever had." He panted when he finally managed to tear himself away to breath, "Can we fuck it, please? Gotta get my dick in there, see how it feels-"

"Give me a second. Gotta cool down."

"Can't fucking wait-"

Elijah hauled Gavin up and claimed his lips, "Patience, Gav, we can't rush this. Don't wanna get your cock electrocuted if I did something wrong."

"Think you would have found it by now, if you had." Gavin whined, "And I think you of all people could mess up something as trivial as this."

"True." Elijah smirked, then he turned to GV, gently stroked a hand over his torso, "How are you feeling?"

"Little bit longer, feel free to keep yourselves busy."

"Can do." Elijah focused his attention on Gavin, pushed him against the desk, opposite the table GV was balancing at the edge of. 

The lab was kept too cool for them to strip naked, but not cold enough that they couldn't just take their cocks out, especially when Elijah got his hand around them both. Jacking them fast, slicking them up with the copious amounts of precum that welled up.

"Now." GV spoke up firmly, after a few minutes had passed and he'd gotten too bored just watching, too excited to be left out, "You can fuck me now, hurry up." He had a hand on himself, pinching at his clit and circling his hole, fingers already soaked.

"Me first." Gavin said, pulling away from his brother. "You got to finger him."

"I think _I_ should go first." Elijah frowned, "You got to taste him."

"_Neither_ of you will go first."

The voice had the three of them freezing in place, eyes flickering to the entrance where EL had just come in, home early from the interview he'd been eager to replace Elijah for. He'd also changed his appearance, getting rid of the undercurrent and favouring much longer hair than Elijah's. The tips of it fell just to the bottom of his but, and he kept it tied in a neat ponytail.

"I thought this was going to happen tomorrow, care to explain?" EL's tone was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"I got an idea." GV mumbled, eyes dropping to where his hand had frozen on his lips, "I made Elijah push the date forward because I was too impatient."

EL considered that as he stepped forward, "Then I believe I should get the first turn, since you so kindly left me out of the process."

Gavin whimpered, "We're sorry, we didn't mean to-"

"I don't want excuses. You and Elijah can stand there and watch, and think about how cruel it was of you to do this while I was away."

Elijah made a frustrated noise, "Can we touch ourselves at least? Or each other?"

"I'll allow it."

"Thank you." He said politely, then added quickly, "Sir."

"Good boy." EL purred, then turned to GV, adjusted his position at the edge of the table, "Did they really get to touch this pussy while I wasn't here?"

GV nodded shyly.

"They got to finger it before I did? Taste it?"

The android nodded again.

"Please, EL, we gotta-"

"_Silence_ Gavin." EL ordered with a sigh, "To think giving one of their brothers another hole to fuck would make them so horny, like dogs smelling a bitch in heat. If you want to make yourself useful-" He directed at the humans, "-you can get on your knees and get me hard enough to fuck GV here."

Obediently, they both knelt down in front of the android and EL took out his cock, gave it a couple of strokes, tapped the wet head against his twin's lips. 

Gavin stuck out his tongue, always hungry for EL's cock, for any of his brothers cocks. He licked at the head, savoured the taste of the android's precum as Elijah sucked at the base, mouth at EL's balls.

"You're so good for me, such good brothers. Do you see how good they are, GV?" EL praised, fingers carded through the soft hair of his human brothers, "Maybe I'll let you have a turn after, if GV is up to it. Let you fuck my cum right back into him."

The vibrations of Gavin's moans on the android's cock had him letting out a delicious moan, that in turn had Gavin's hands flying to his lap. He stroked himself, reached one hand over to Elijah and his brother's eyes met his.

Elijah winked at him and their lips met, kissing around the cock between them.

"That's enough." EL rasped, the faint whir of his internal fans audible as they worked to keep him cool. "Over by the desk. Keep quiet. Don't touch either myself or GV, but feel free to touch each other."

"Yes, sir." The two said in unison.

"Are you ready, GV?"

"I've been ready since you got here! If I don't get somebody's cock in me, I'm gonna go crazy."

"Impatient little brother." EL hummed. In a quick movement, he'd grabbed GV and flipped him over, forced him to bend over the table with his stomach in the wet patch he created. 

The new angle had Elijah and Gavin making strained noises as they stroked each other, eyes glued to the sight before them.

"Hurry up!" GV urged, angling his back and standing on his toes to lift his hips up, present everything in full view, "C'mon, I wanna try this new pussy out. Want you to _break_ it."

EL placed a hand between GV's shoulder blades, kept him in place as he quickly thrust in, "Well, when you put it like _that_."

"You gotta breed his pussy." Gavin breathed, thrusting up into Elijah's hand, "Give him that fat cock until he's crying."

"I thought I told you to hush?" EL asked, cocking a questioning eyebrow in the direction of his two troublesome brothers.

Elijah interrupted before Gavin could answer, "Are you saying that you don't like it when he talks? You know you like his dirty mouth more than any of us, he wouldn't talk so much if you didn't actually encourage him."

Anger had EL's lips curling back in a snarl, his hips speeding up their pace, "Both of you so defiant, am I going to have to spank you later?"

"You can spank me." GV commented, and earned himself just that, a loud smack echoing in the room and a cry escaping him.

"All three of you are such a _handful_." He growled, fingers moving to furiously work at GV's clit, "What am I to do with you?"

The brothers shut up, relinquished control back to the oldest of them, knowing he always got the most of their excapades when he got to decide how things went. And the brother's got the most out of it when they were following EL's commands, even when they weren't the most creative. Mostly, they liked the praise the android was always so willing to give when he was pleased.

"There we go, it's not so hard to listen, is it? Perhaps I shouldn't let any of you cum after that, you've been quite rude to me today. Not letting me sit in on the fitting of GV's new parts, rebelling against me... Oh, don't give me those looks, you should have known what would happen." EL leaned over GV, enjoyed the immense pleasure of slicing through the heat of his brother's new pussy, "Maybe if you manage to behave until I'm done, I'll let you finish."

He could have held his orgasm at bay for hours, but he wasn't feeling that cruel in that moment, so he let it happen quickly. Emptying half of his load into GV, and letting the rest paint his back and ass, marking him up with his cum.

The sight had Elijah and Gavin whimpering and whining.

"We behaved, we deserve a reward." Elijah spoke lowly, thumb playing with the head of Gavin's cock.

Gavin just directed pleading eyes at the android.

"Come over here." EL commanded, stepping back, "Don't get up, GV." He directed the humans to stand in front of him, looking over their shoulders and let his hand wander to their asses, "Stroke each other, add your mess to the one I've made. When you're done you can both clean him up with your tongues."

Gavin felt like he could have passed out at the words EL said. He never would have imagined that when Elijah gifted him the GV200, that this is what they'd end up doing him. He wouldn't have it any other way though, he loved his brother, his _brother's_, and he wouldn't give any of them up for the world.


End file.
